Work vehicle movement may be controlled by hydraulic proportional valves which direct pressurized hydraulic fluid to various hydraulic actuators on the work vehicle. Electrohydraulic valves may be utilized for these proportional valves.
As an example of such a work vehicle, operators may use feller bunchers to harvest trees and other wood vegetation. A typical tree feller buncher first cuts the tree and then places the tree in bunches on the ground for further processing with other machines, such as skidders or forwarders. Some tree feller bunchers include a felling head with a cutting device for cutting the trees and an accumulation pocket for receiving and holding one or more felled trees until the felled trees are placed in bunches on the ground.